What If
by xXsolange-roseXx
Summary: What would happen if almost everyone Danny knew turned against him when it's reviled that he is part ghost? What if he had to go to some of his enemies for help? What if now he wants revenge? This is my first story. Currently being edited.
1. The Reactions

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Nickelodeon.

1**Warnings: This chapter will contain child abuse, possible swearing. The story will be an AU, and will contain characters being out of character. **

**Okay, erm hello everyone. The other day I was reading through this story and I thought, wow this is kind of crappy. So I am currently in the process of trying to edit this story in hopes of correcting any errors, and in hopes of making the chapters a little longer and more descriptive. **

**Anyways in regards to this chapter, I noticed that some of the things were not all that natural, in the way of how people usually act. So here are some points I am going to lay out to try and clear the confusion up. Firstly the story is now going to start in Antarctic, after all the other ghosts leave and Danny reveals himself. Secondly most of the characters will hate Danny, I mean come on they spent however long trying to hunt him down. His parents actually said they wanted to take him apart molecule by molecule, they wouldn't just forget all that because it's someone they know. They would probably think it was a trick of some sort and then try and capture Danny. **

**Well I feel as though that is enough to say, so on with the story.**

**Chapter One: The Reactions**

"Daniel, sweetheart, is there something you wanted to tell us?" Madeleine Fenton asked her son while watching the large group of ghosts leaves her world through a portal. She still couldn't believe they agreed to help the humans out, but it was all thanks to this one boy. The only reason she had yet to attack the ghost was because her daughter had told her not to, she was told to address this boy as her son. But her son had died in an almost horrific crash; she had seen it with her own eyes. So why was she supposed to disrespect his memory for this...this thing, slowly she moved towards her husband, but also moved forward implying she was going to give the boy comfort.

"I don't know mum, it's kinda private. Maybe I can just talk to you and dad, and then go on and tell everyone else." The ghost boy known as Danny Phantom said. He wasn't as dumb as most people would think, he could see his mother and everyone else was tense, he knew they probably didn't trust him. All he could do was hope he could first tell his parents, and that they would support him. That way when everyone else found out he would have more support.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it's something you can tell everyone son." His father, Jack Fenton, exclaimed. He was oblivious to the tense feeling surrounding the others, he wanted to go home and console his wife and daughter as they had just lost their son and brother.

"Well, if you're all sure about this." Danny said while looking around at the now large group surrounding him. He could see his childhood bully, and two of his now ex-crushes. But he also saw his sister and his two best friends, the four of them had been through so much he was sure they would back him on this. "Here, we go." With those three words Danny Phantom once again became Danny Fenton, the 15 year old boy who wanted to become an astronaut, but spent most of his time saving his town instead of studying. He heard a collective gasp from the group and then turned once more to his parents. Hoping to see acceptance and maybe smiles from his parents he was slightly shocked to see disgust and hatred plainly written instead.

"Yo-you are not my son; you are just a vile imitation tainting his memory. I can't believe I actually agreed to talk with you." Maddie spat, she knew this would end badly but her daughter seemed so convinced there was the chance that this creature was her son. "I watched him die, so why did you think it would be a good idea to pretend you were him? Hmmm, TELL ME!"

Danny had no way to console his hysterical mother, and his father was no longer looking at him. He was at a loss, what was he supposed to do. He turned to his friends hoping they could support him on this; tell his parents he was their son but they weren't looking at him either. Falling to his knees he felt something he hadn't felt I a long time, he felt alone and that scared him. "S-Sam, Tucker aren't you guys going to say anything. Aren't you on my side?"

"Are you kidding me, why should we help some freak like you? For the past year we've been running around Amity Park "helping" you fight ghosts. But every time something gets destroyed, you leave and we have to take the blame for it. Now, if you leave us alone we can focus o things that really matter, like our futures. I don't know about Tucker, but I am done with you Danny Phantom." Samantha Manson told her so called best friend. After saying this she looked over at her other friend Tucker Foley expecting him to agree with her. But he just looked lost and sad, she was pretty she heard he whisper, "I'm sorry" to Danny. Turning away she looked at the other people in the group as they had yet to state their opinions.

"Ahahahaha, wow Phanturd, now you're even more of a freak. Here we thought you were this nice guy but you've just crushed almost everyone's dreams. Way to go."

"I can't believe I thought I loved you."

"We trusted you, Phantom why did you have to ruin it with this...this prank."

Danny listened to each and every one of the comments, each one hurting a little more than the last. But he noticed something; he never heard his sister's voice. Was she so disgusted by him, she had to leave. No it couldn't be that she had already told him she was proud to be his sister. So where was she? Looking around a couple more times, but still having no strength to get off of his knees, he spotted her. She was coming back outside with almost a look of regret on her face. What could she have done to gain that look, wait why was she approaching him. He thought he was too much of a freak to get close to.

"Attention ghost, you are to stay where you are. I have called the Guys in White and they have agreed to fly agents out to pick you up. If you do not stay peaceful I will be forced to shoot you, please don't make me do that. Please note this for your safety as well as our own. We do not know if you are peaceful or if this is just a ruse to lull us into a false sense of security." Jasmine Fenton announced to the entire group, while focusing on Danny.

"Why, Jazz you know me. You know I'm not dangerous, you know I'm your brother. Please don't do this I need your help, please." Danny was surprised she would call the Guys in White; almost everyone knew they were incompetent fools who cared more about looks then actually catching ghosts. But really he shouldn't be surprised after all, he killed their son, brother and friend then took his body to screw with everyone. Sometimes he really wished he could be normal, he wished he had never explored his parents failed attempts to create a portal into the Ghost Zone. He wondered what his life could have been like if he wasn't part ghost, but he knew it was too late for that now. He didn't move when his father and Dash came up to him, nor did he flinch when they drew their fists back in a punch. Soon he stopped registering the pain, and just accepted his fate, after all he's just a freak and no one cares about freaks. He accepted that his life would now consist of any experiments the Guys in White saw fit to do on him. He heard a jet land and footsteps approach him. He heard the conversations confirming his identity and he heard a passing of money.

"Don't worry freak, you're going to a nice new home now." That was the last thing he heard before his world turned dark.

**Alright so I don't know if this is actually any longer, but I like how it plays out much better than the previous version. Again before any new chapters come out, the old ones are being rewritten. Still if you have any ideas of what you want to see happen send me a message and I will try and incorporate it into the story. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this new version of the first chapter, and please review it encourages me to write more. **

**Well until next time,**

**xXsolange-roseXx**


	2. The Guys in White

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's great to know people have read this story and like it. This chapter is going to be longer then the last one, but don't expect a certain length for all the chapters. They will be however long they need to be to explain what happens. Anyways now that, I've said that on with the story.**

Chapter Two – The Guys in White

_Day 32_

_I don't even know what day it is, how sad is that. All I remember before coming here is the people I once called family and friends expressing their hatred towards me for something that wasn't even my fault. Then The Guys in White came and I woke up in this cell, but they had the decency to give me a change of clothes. This cell has very few things, not like I care, in it. It has a slab of rock or what they call a bed, a hanging light, a small stand next to my "bed" and this journal. I'm sure this book is just a way of embarrassing me as it is pink fuzzy and says the word DIARY on the front in curly purple letters. However few people come into this room, so I am questioning their knowledge of its existence, if they don't know about it good I would like to keep it that way. On another topic, I can't think of any way to describe what I'm going through. If they deem me as behaving I get to eat maybe three times a week, then there are the tests. They started on my second day here, I got a weird collar thing attached to my neck after a couple of seconds it started to send electrical currents through my body. Supposedly it was to see how much pain I could endure before my ghost half took over. After about three weeks of that they started to test my ghost half. I had to go through multiple obstacle courses _with_ the collar on. It's my fourth week and I'm terrified of what will come. I have now given up hope of getting out, anyone who knew me either thinks of me as a freak or thinks I'm dead. Well I guess there are the ghosts, but I don't know how to contact them and they probably wouldn't want to help me again anyways. I know I should say this but at the moment I HATE humanity, I saved so many people on so many occasions and they couldn't overlook on thing. Well I guess they were afraid, and people don't act rationally when scared, but still they have had plenty of time to think about this. Wow, I'm ranting to a book, I guess they've gotten to me. Well I should write more later, don't know if anyone is secretly watching._

_Day 35_

_Wow two days since I last wrote in this journal, two days since I've last been in this room. Is it terrible to think of this room as my home? Anyways I guess I should explain why I have been missing for the past two days. The Guys in White brought me out and I went through the regular "training" only to have them decide I haven't suffered enough. So I got to have them beat me up, yay me, I got to spend almost two days of alternating between beating me up and letting me rest for the next beating. Once I was close to dying fully I was brought back here, they can't kill me they said, I'm too important and unique of a specimen alive to give up. Well I guess I should sleep now, while I have the chance. _

_Day 39_

_Less endurance "training" than before, now I'm just getting the crap beaten out of me. I'm pretty sure of the guys here are or were criminals at one point. I have no way of defending myself; once I try another goon comes up on the other side of me and knocks me down. God, I just want this pain to end, I don't know what they want me to do, but I will do anything to stop this pain._

_Day 41 _

_Dear whoever reads this, _

_I don't know why you are here for but it's not your fault. This is a holding cell yes, __**but**__ it's not a cell in a regular jail. Whatever you have done, or been born with, it's not your fault. Someone else caused this, someone else encouraged you to drink, eat, examine or go into whatever saying they would support you. Well your here now so my guess is that they lied, but you are innocent and always remember that don't let the other people in here change that. I will never meet you, see you, hear you or speak with you but I care about you. Know that someone does and allow that to keep giving you hope. Don't let them take away any hope you have like they did to me.  
>Stay strong and Stay you,<br>*Daniel (Danny) Phantom_

"Hey, ghost scum, you're going on a trip today." One of Danny's guards called out.

"Where, wait I really don't care anywhere's better than here." Danny replied while hiding his journal. Just then the two guards came in and tied Danny's hands behind his back and blindfolded him. He was then lead out of the facility he was in, as he could tell by the change in flooring, and pushed into the back seat of a car. They drove for awhile and came to a stop somewhere; Danny was brought out, unbound and pushed face first into the dirt. He heard, "Have fun trying to survive ghost." and a car driving off. Great now he was abandoned in the middle of nowhere with no food or water and the same clothes he had been wearing for over a month.

"Well," he said to himself, "guess I should start walking."

**So what did you guys think of the second chapter? Oh just so you know I won't have a regular updating schedule, as it takes some time to think of how the chapters will go. Please answer the question of what gender should the person Danny ends up with be in you reviews. I know some of you might not like slash but it would be great to get everyone's opinions and take the majority to form a character. If you have someone else that is already in the show in mind feel free to say that person's name instead. Whoever he ends up with probably won't come back or come into the story for awhile, but it's good to know.**

**So until next time  
>xXsolange-roseXx <strong>


	3. After the Guys in White

**AN- Thanks to the people who reviewed, helps me make the story better. As for responses to the question in the last chapter I have, all of the people that answered want it to be female. There are some options for people already in the series;  
>Samantha Manson<br>Ember McLain  
>Star<br>Paulina Sanchez  
>Please vote on those characters for the person Danny ends up with.<br>Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom  
>Now since that is done on with the story. <strong>

Danny Phantom – speaking

_Danny Phantom – _thoughts

After the Guys in White

-In Amity Park-

"What's wrong sweetie, you've been so quiet this past month." Maddie asked her daughter, they walked into their living room with Jack in tow.

"Well I was just wondering if it was the right thing to do. I mean was it okay to send Danny away with the Guys in White." Jazz replied.

Jack came up beside her and told her with a serious look, "Of course it was the right thing to do; we had to protect the town. Everyone was frightened after that asteroid incident, so we couldn't have freaks like that running around free. "

"But he was, no is your son and did you see the look on his face when the Guys in White came. He was so scared and I know that for the past while he has been protecting this town not attacking it he is my broth-"

"Jasmine Fenton, your brother is no longer around. We don't know how long he has been gone and that ghost has been in his place. Now forget about him and focus on more important things, like getting yourself into a good collage." Maddie said.

"I can't forget about him, but just know that once I move out maybe sooner I will find Danny and apologize." Jazz said while going up to her room.

-With Danny-

_Great now it's getting dark, I have not eaten anything and I'm in a creepy forest this is just wonderful. I wonder if it would be helpful for me to go ghost, seeing as that half is dead already I might be able to survive longer without eating. Hmmmm there are a bunch of trees around as well so this seems relatively safe, I should stop here for the night so I can sleep. _

-The Next Day-

Danny woke up to water falling onto his face, "What! Oh still in the forest and now it's raining great, even better I'm talking to myself." He then got up and started walking in a random direction; this brought him to a less dense area of the forest so he had a better view of the sky. He then looked up in hopes of seeing anything. 

_Well that's a weird cloud...wait its smoke, smoke that means people, meaning food, water and help. _

Finally regaining some of his lost hope Danny ran with the little energy he had in the direction he thought the smoke was coming from. What he found surprised him a little; it was a small house in the middle of a clearing.

_Why would someone want to live here, it's seems so cut off from the rest of the world._

He cautiously approached the house and knocked on the door. Waiting for a couple minutes he heard someone come to the door.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I...Vlad what are you doing here!"

-In Amity Park-

"Hey Sam, Tucker wait up" Jazz called

"What do you want Jazz can't you see we are enjoying our day free of freaks." Sam said.

"That's what I wanted to talk about; do you think it was okay for us to send Danny off like that?"

Well he was our friend and everything but with him gone there have been a lot less ghost attacks." Tucker tried to reason, "However I have to say it was kind of Sam's fault, I mean Danny lost his powers twice and Sam was the one who convinced him to get them back."

"Oh so now we're blaming people, so yeah I told Danny to get his powers back, but I thought they made him special. But I never saw you discourage him Tucker."

"Both of you just calm down, Sam I just have one question for you. If you thought Danny's powers made him special why didn't you defend him."

"Why, because yeah I thought he was special but I didn't like all the fights that were caused by him. I hated constantly being captured and fighting ghosts and then being left to clean up the damage. After he got his powers back I noticed he was upset about not having as much free time and I certainly didn't want to go back to spending hours fighting ghosts instead of doing homework." Sam explained. Both Jazz and Tucker were a little surprised by this explanation. Jazz then left the pair saying she was going to do research on ghosts, in hopes of understanding Danny. She also asked if they wanted to help her find Danny and apologize.

"Hey Sam."

"Yeah."

"Do you think Danny will forgive us?"

"I don't know Tucker, I mean I wouldn't we were jerks to him but I really hope he does."

"You still like him don't you, you know as more than a friend."

"N-no, why would you say that."

"No reason, now let's go help Jazz research."

**AN- So there's the third chapter, I don't know how I feel about it. Don't think it's as good as the others, but now you have some of the people Danny knew feeling guilty about sending him off with the Guys in White. You also have Danny meeting up with Vlad, how is that going to turn out. I know in the show he was out in space, but this is my story so he was just hiding from the world. Please review, it's always helpful. **


	4. Vlad

**AN: Sorry for the long wait but I have been really busy lately and have had a terrible case of writers block. I'm still not happy with this chapter but I don't think I could re-write it for much longer before giving up on the entire story. But anyways thanks again for the reviews they help me with the story. **

Vlad

"Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I...Vlad what are you doing here!"

"What am I doing here, what are you doing at my house Daniel?"

"Why aren't you in space?"

"Well you see Daniel, after that whole disasteroid incident I was able to get back down to Earth without too much notice as most people were celebrating. I would have gone back to my house however first it was destroyed and then the other one is in Amity Park and I would not like to face that crowd." Vlad explained looking at Danny curiously. "Why don't you change back into your human form and then come inside."

"I-I don't think I can."

"What do you mean of course you can come inside, unless you want to stay outside."

"No I meant I don't think-" Danny said before passing out and falling into Vlad.

"Daniel...DANIEL...DANNY!" Vlad shouted while shaking the teen confused as to what just happened. Giving up on trying to wake him, Vlad pick him up bridal style and entered the house. He went into what would be a guest bedroom and placed Danny under the covers. "What have you gotten yourself into now Little Badger?" He sighed as he closed the door on the unconscious teen.

Danny woke in the morning thinking that it was all some terrible nightmare. Closing his eyes he decided that it was a lie; his parents were still unaware of his being Danny Phantom, his friends still supported him, his sister didn't sell him out to the Guys in White, he wasn't tested on and beaten for the past month, he was in his room in his bed not with Vlad in the middle of a forest. He was going to open his eyes and face a new day, see his friends and make fun of his parents and their crazy inventions.

He opened his eyes at the same time Vlad walked into the room. Remembering that it was all true, he had been abandoned by his family and friends was too much for him. He broke down and sobbed, cried the tears he wanted to when his parents and friends rejected him, cried the tears he held in for a month so he didn't seem too broken. When Vlad saw this his heart broke and any plan against the boy left his mind. He slowly approached the bed Danny was on with his hand in the air in a way to say "I won't hurt you and I come in peace" He reached the bed and spoke to Danny in a voice he hoped was comforting.

"Daniel, I know you are in pain, but I don't know why or why you appeared at my door last night. Would you be so kind as to inform me of this so I can help?"

"Y-you mean you d-don't know? My pa-parents found o-out about my ghost h-half and th-they got Jazz to c-call the Guys in Wh-White." Danny said before going back into hysterics.

Vlad was shocked to say the least, Maddie, the woman he loved, the woman who would always accept people for their faults did this. He never would have guessed that she and Jack would do something as extreme as that to their own son. Recovering slightly from the shock Vlad bravely brought the boy into a hug and tried to soothe the youth.

"Daniel, I know this might to be a lot to ask but could you change back into your human form. That will allow me to help heal you in any way I can from whatever the Guys in White did to you. I know it will hurt but I just want you to know that your human half slowly dies the longer you stay in ghost form."

Nodding Danny shakily sat up on the bed and changed forms. This caused Vlad to give him a reassuring smile, happy he could do this small task, which turned into a look of shock. The bruising he had received from the Guys in White was not attractive that he knew. He also knew that his clothes were much too baggy and dirty for someone his age.

"Can you stand and walk?" Vlad asked

"I'm pretty sure I can." Danny replied as he tried to stand. He was successful until he went to walk, losing his balance and falling into Vlad once again. Vlad didn't notice how Danny's eyes lost any spark in them giving them a dead look.

"Why don't you walk while I support you?" Vlad suggested, Danny thought about it and then nodded. As they started to walk Vlad began to talk, "Now I just want you to know that I don't have a lab anymore, but I think my sitting room will do fine. You can just lie on the sofa, I will take care of everything and if we need anything I have someone to call to get it for us." When they arrived in the sitting room Vlad helped Danny lie down and then went into the kitchen to get the first aid kit and some tea.

"Daniel would you like some tea or anything to drink."

"Tea."

Sighing Vlad poured two cups of tea and walked back into the sitting room. He got a bottle of pain killers from the first aid kit and noticed it was almost empty.

"Well I'm just going to call someone to pick some more up okay Danny." Vlad sighed again when he received no answer, he really hope the boy wouldn't close himself up completely.

"Hello. Ah good you answered."  
>"I need you to pick up a bottle of pain killers."<br>"Yes I will give you money to pick up whatever you want when you come."  
>"Why, I'll show you when you come."<br>"You'll be here in 30 minutes, good I will see you then."  
>"Good-bye."<p>

Walking over to a chair across from the sofa Danny was on Vlad picked up a book and began to read. Occasionally he would look at Danny and never got used to that dead look in his eyes. After awhile there was a knock at the door and Vlad went to answer it. Opening the door reviled a little girl looking up at him while holding a plastic bag.

"Hello Danielle it's been a while."

"Yeah, now why did you want these pain killers Vlad?"

"Come with me and I'll show you." Saying that he led her to the sitting room and pointed to Danny, she gasped and ran up to hug him. Almost immediately she let go and looked at Vlad with tears.

"Why can I feel his ribs, why is he shaking, why did he wince when I hugged him? Vlad what happened to Danny?"

**AN: And there's the fourth chapter, please review because again I'm not entirely sure how I felt about that. **


	5. Dani

**AN: Once more I am sorry for the late update, I just can't seem to get any ideas. **

Dani

"Why can I feel his ribs, why is he shaking, why did he wince when I hugged him? Vlad what happened to Danny?"

"Well I don't believe he told me everything, but he did tell me that his family and friends abandoned him to the Guys in White." Vlad explained after hearing Dani gasp he sighed, "He shouldn't be sleeping so much I still don't know the extent of his injuries."

"B-but Vlad, how could they do that to him? I mean when I stayed with them then his parents seemed really accepting and when his friends found out I was also a half ghost and Danny's _clone _they were still fine with me. Well his one friend, Valerie, I think her name was she tried hunting me at first but then she started to help me. They all seemed really nice; it's hard to imagine they would do something like this."

After hearing Dani go on her little rant he chuckled.

"What are you chuckling for; this is not a matter to be chuckling about"

"Well I was just thinking that he will probably be surprised when he wakes up and if there is any part of still in there he will demand an answer. However that is a matter for later; let us go to the kitchen to not further disturb him."

"But I thought you didn't want him sleeping?"

"I don't but I know that if we wake him we could have terrible results. So we may as well let him rest now and check him out later."

_A short while later_

"Vlad I think he's getting up now" With that the two headed into the sitting room to speak with Danny.

"Danny!" Dani said excitedly and went to run up to him again only to be held back by Vlad. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He knew that she wanted to see him, wanted him to know he still had at least one friend. However Vlad also knew that it was too soon for sudden physical contact and so the two went and sat in chairs facing the couch Danny was currently on. It was awhile before anyone gathered enough courage to speak as all three were currently thinking through something. Danny was wondering why anyone would bother helping a failure like him, and also thinking that this was some crazy new way the Guys in White were torturing him. Vlad was thinking about how he could help, who he would have to contact to allow the boy to finish his education, and what would happen if the boy moved in with him now. Dani was wondering how everything could have gone so bad so fast, and if she should take revenge on anyone for Danny or if he would do that himself.

"So Danielle, why don't you explain why you are here as I'm sure it is odd for Daniel to see us together and not fighting." Vlad said to get someone to start talking.

"Oh, okay uhhhh, well after you Danny stopped me from melting into a puddle of goo, I went away for a bit to train myself and I also went to find a family. Not that the one you gave me was bad or anything, but it was yours so I never really belonged there. I was really close but after awhile I started almost melting again, so I did the first thing that came to mind, I went to find Vlad. When I went by his house in Wisconsin, it was like destroyed so I went into Amity Park and I had a bad feeling so I hid myself and went up to the Mayor's house but there was some other person there. So I just ran hoping to find somewhere to, how can I put this nicely, somewhere to melt on my own. Then I came upon this house and low and behold Vlad. When I asked him for help he agreed on the condition I help him whenever he needs it, and that I never fight him. So now I don't have to worry about melting and I have a family in a messed up sense."

"That's interesting," Danny said, his voice coming out very scratchy and dead, "but you can stop lying, or better yet I can wake up now. I know this is just an illusion made by the Guys in White. You want me to feel safe and then you'll hurt me."

"No Danny, please this isn't a trick." Dani said, ignoring Vlad's warnings she went up to Danny and took his hand. "If it was an illusion, could you feel this? Think about and know that we, I at least don't want to hurt you."

"Danielle is right Daniel; we only want to help you. You have gone through an extremely traumatic event, something that no one your age should. You should be thinking about your schooling, and what girl you wish to date. So as Danielle said, allow us to help you, allow us to give you peace of mind and anything else you would need." Vlad tried to reason. After both the explanation and argument Danny finally started to realize he _was_ gone from the Guys in White, he was with his arch enemy and clone and for once in the past while he felt safe. Not knowing what else to do he just nodded.

Seeing that Vlad smiled, "So you will let us help you Daniel, you will allow us to heal you?"

"Sure, if I couldn't trust my family, why shouldn't I go out on a whim and trust my enemies. Besides for some reason I feel safe here." Taking the opportunity Vlad check Danny's head for any bump that would provide evidence for a head injury, finding none he asked, "Did they harm your head at all Daniel."

"No, when they would beat me, I remember them saying, _leave his head we don't want him blacking out on us now_"

"Very well then, I'm going to make some food Danielle why don't you keep Daniel company, I shouldn't be long." With that Danny smiled, for some reason he felt as though this was all supposed to happen, as felt more at home then he had with his parents.

"Vlad," He called out seeing Vlad stick his head out of a door, to which he assumed was the kitchen still smiling he simply said, "Thanks." Causing both Vlad and Dani to smile, knowing he would start to heal and things would start to get better.

**An: And that's the chapter, yay now Danny has a new "family". Please review to tell me your thoughts, oh and if anyone has an idea of something they would like to see happen in the story please tell me and I will try my hardest to incorporate it. Well that's all until next time. **


	6. Amity Park

Amity Park

_**AN: I am so, so sorry about this really late up-date and thank you to everyone that has given me ideas or has helped me with ones I have come up with. For awhile I didn't know where this story was going and I'm still confused as to what will happen to Danny, Dani and Vlad. So I will probably focus more on the happenings of Amity Park, or more specifically Jazz and Tucker as they hope to gain Danny's forgiveness. Now I can't say anymore with spoiling it. So...on with the story! Oh and one more thing, I am testing something out, so this chapter is made entirely out of dialogue. If you don't like it then please tell me and I will go back to writing the way I was before, and if you do like it I will still go back to writing the way I was before but I will have more chapters in the same format. NOW...on with the story. **_

"So were you able to find any information on ghosts?"

"No, I went to the library and I searched online but, all I could find were stories and legends. I then looked into those and I found nothing...oh do you know if Sam is coming."

"No-no she's not. You see after you left to start research last week I asked her if still liked Danny, you know as more than a friend, and if she thought Danny could forgive us. Then she said she didn't know, but I thought she still liked Danny. But the next day we went to the Nasty Burger and after we went in she left me and went up to a table with Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Star. I overheard them, they were insulting Danny, somehow she became a part of that group, one that she said she would never join. Man when did everything become so complicated?"

"I don't know Tucker, I really don't. Oh, as you were explaining I was thinking and I think I know how get information to get Danny."

"Oh yeah, what do you think?"

"We're going to have to go into the ghost zone."

"What, no wait, Jazz do you know how many ghosts want to kill us."

"I know that, but Danny must have had _some_ allies we will just have to find them and he just saved both our worlds so they owe it to him. So just come around Fenton Works tomorrow at around six; that will give us enough time to come up with something to tell our parents and enough time to get some supplies."

"Alright, I guess we could give it a try. I know that Johnny 13 Kitty, the Box Ghost, Poindexter and Frostbite will defiantly help. So maybe if we come across some of the others like Ember, Skulker, Walker, and Technus we might be able to convince them to help us. Then if we find him, we could also always ask Clockwork."

"Who is Clockwork?"

"The Master of Time...wait before we go charging into the Ghost Zone why don't we first go up to the Guys in White's Headquarters. We both know that they are incompetent, so we will just sneak in, find Danny, talk with him, and then sneak out with him."

"Okay, then we go to the Ghost Zone as a back-up plan?"

"Exactly."

"Alright, come to Fenton Works at six tomorrow and before that I will try and find the location of the Headquarters."

"Alright see you then."

-The Next Day-

"So this is it. This is the Guys in White's Headquarters...it looks really run down."

"I thought it would be more high-tech and maybe a bit larger. Well let's find a way in."

"Hey Tucker, why don't we just use the front doors and see if they have a secretary. That way we won't get charged with breaking and entering."

"I guess it's worth a shot."

-Inside-

"Can I help you?"

"Well...er...um...you see."

"Are you lost?"

"No we want to see someone."

"Right and what is you relation."

"Friends, just friends."

"No Tucker, she meant with Danny. He's my little brother."

"Right, and their first and last name."

"Daniel Fenton."

"..."

"Mme."

"Sorry, but that prisoner is currently in a session."

"Alright then we'll wait."

"No sir, these sessions last quite a long time. It's all a part of his rehabilitation, and unfortunately until his time here is done he can have no visitors."

What, but he's my brother and I demand to see him."

"I'm sorry miss, but those are the rules."

"Fine we'll be back, just you wait."

"... Sir."

"Yes."

"Two people came in looking for prisoner 56."

"What did you tell them?"

"Exactly what you told me to."

"Good, well then I guess I can expect things to get a little more interesting around here. Oh and thank you Melissa, you've been a great help."

"Not a problem Sir."

"Well that didn't go the way we planned."

"I know, I can't believe that she wouldn't let us see him. I mea-"

"Tucker, she was lying, I don't know how much she told was a lie but I do know that she was lying."

"So, now what?"

"Now we go to the Ghost Zone and get help. I'm going to find my baby brother and explain everything to him, one way or another."

_**AN: So there you go, I know it's not that long but at least it's a chapter. Once again sorry about the long wait. Please review so I know your opinion not only on the chapter, but also on the format I used.  
>So next chapter they go into the Ghost Zone...exciting. If there are any other ghosts who you think would help out just tell me and I'll try to add them. <strong>_

_**Until next time,  
>xXsolange-roseXx <strong>_


End file.
